A transaction device may include an automated teller machine (ATM) device, a point of sale (POS) device, a kiosk device, and/or the like. An ATM device is an electronic telecommunications device that enables customers of financial institutions to perform financial transactions, such as cash withdrawals, deposits, transferring funds, obtaining account information, and/or the like, at any time and without direct interaction with employees of the financial institutions. A POS device is an electronic device used to process transaction card payments at retail locations. A kiosk device is a computer terminal featuring specialized hardware and software that provides access to information and applications for communication, commerce, entertainment, education, and/or the like.